


New York, New York

by dramady



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things must come to an end.</p><p>(refers to the episode of the same name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/gifts).



The drive back into the city after seeing Jason's family was quiet. Jason kind of couldn't believe that it had all really worked. That after all the ups and downs he had a job, he had Noah and he had Erin.

It was kind of perfect.

Except for who sat next to him in a silence that felt heavy. They'd fly out tomorrow and Jason would pack up everything he owned and make the drive this time and probably never go back to Dillon after that.

When they got to the hotel, Tim pulled the chair out of the back as Jason paid the driver. They got him into his chair and walked through the lobby and to the elevator to their room on the seventh floor.

And they still weren't talking. What was there to say? Texas forever. You'll always be my best friend.

Would Jason have been able to do any of this without Tim? He'd wonder that for years to come.

They both got ready for bed quietly too. Tim packed his Gypsy program and his other pair of jeans and Jason had packed his two-for-$125 suits.

When the lights were off and Jason lay staring at the ceiling, he heard Tim say, "Six?"

"Yeah?"

"It's over, isn't it?"

The only time either of them had said anything about what happened when no one else was around.

"Yeah, Riggs."

He didn't get an answer, but he heard Tim throw the covers to the other bed back and felt his bed compress with the extra weight. When he turned his head, he saw Tim lying on his side watching him, his chin in his hand, wearing his Dillon Panthers t-shirt and boxer briefs. Gently, Jason reached out and pushed hair back behind his ear, knuckles grazing down Tim's cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you, Six," Tim said softly and Jason was damned tired of crying; he nodded.

And when Tim laid his hand on Jason's chest and his hair tickled Jason's ears when he bent to kiss him, Jason wasn't crying anymore.

And when he pulled out of Dillon two days later, he looked in his rearview mirror and watched Tim wave from the cab of his truck. He waved back. Texas forever. All that ever meant -- would ever mean -- was that.

Just that.


End file.
